Under the Australian Sun
by WingedCloudsofStrife
Summary: Australia slips away from the other nations whom are visiting for a summit and heads to a Billabong for a chance to relax. Australia however didn't count on another Nation following. What occurs has far reaching consequences more than either could have imagined. DenmarkXFemAustralia
1. Chapter 1

Well I posted this on Hetalia Kink meme in March and decided to post it here. I looked over my work and rewrite some of the parts because frankly I really didn't put much thought into the ending.

* * *

Here is the original request: from part 19

_Australia goes for a dip in a lake (or billabong or whatever) and the best way, of course, is to be completely naked. Another nation happens across her like this._

_Bonus 1: Would love if the pairing is Denmark, but doesn't have to be._  
_Bonus 2: Australia had been hiding her gender, so the nation of choice gets a surprise of his life._  
_Bonus 3: Smut under a waterfall._

* * *

"Alfred you drongo," muttered Australia. He marched through the bushland intent on getting to his destination quickly. It'd been very stressful year for Australia, given what had happened in January. In spite of this he couldn't have been prouder of his people, they'd stuck together and much had been returned to the way it was before.

Finally making it to a clearing, Australia sighed as he took in the beauty of the sight around him. Australia didn't see why England's people had originally thought that his land would be a terrible place to live. Sure there was the fact his land held most of the deadliest snakes on earth, then there was the spiders. Not to mention even the mammals were out to kill you it seemed. Okay Australia could see why America had said 'Only in Australia is everything trying to kill you.' Then he'd started naming off creatures in Australia capable of killing a person; Australia remembered with a slightly vindictive glee how he had set his Koala on America whist saying 'you forgot to add drop bears in that list!' Hearing America squeal when the Koala landed on him had been entertaining to say the least.

Stepping forward he walked with a purpose towards the great towering falls in front of him. Mindful of where he stepped; he wasn't stupid he knew the dangers of his land better then anyone else, he made his way to the waterfall.

On a rock formation leading into the waterfall he sat down and took off his bush-walking shoes as well as his socks. Standing up he stretched and began to remove his shirt but not before taking off his hat which kept the flies away, the only one of his animals he couldn't stand. Underneath the Khaki shirt was a singlet. Forgoing removing the singlet he instead opted to remove his pants. Soon enough he was in nothing but his singlet and boxers. Taking a look around him to make sure that there was no uninvited guest because this was as undressed as any one had seen him and any more off and his secret would be revealed. So he had always been careful never to change in front of anyone; although he had his suspicions that New Zealand knew. After all how many times had they slept in the same bed?

Removing his singlet revealed large bandages wrapped around his chest. They were too large to be bandages however and instead were specially ordered binding tape. Why did he need binding tape? Well that's an interesting question. Which was answered when Australia removed the bandages and two small lumps on Australia's chest announcing now that they were free Australia's true sex. They were only an A cup but never the less they spoke volumes. Before England had invaded and yes she considered him dumping his prisoners on her land invading; she'd never had to disguise who she was.

The aboriginals had no problem's with being naked but she'd always preferred pants maybe it was a quirk she had left over from when her mother was alive. Her mother had told her of how a strange man; more pale than she was had come and they'd shared the same bed. Her mother told her she'd seen no fault with this and knew her time was short. The Dream-Time the legends of her people had shown her that when one thing ended something else came. So even if she'd disappeared and she had, all Australia could do was watch as her mother grew weaker and weaker from all the attacks made on her people; their ways would remain. Australia would never forget who she was.

Shaking her head slightly she put the tape with the rest of her clothes and stripped everything else off. Her boxer's and then her underwear, leaving her as naked as the day she was first born into this world. Putting her foot into the river's water she shivered slightly; it was cool perfect for this weather. She made her way further into the river and walked towards the waterfall; she'd had to move a bit down river from the water fall because there was no easy access.

She didn't fear being attacked by the wildlife; after all they were connected and knew who she was even if they had no concept of it consciously. Standing under the water fall all her troubles seemed to wash away. She forgot about America's comments as well as anything else, all she could thing about was how similar this felt to being in her mothers arms. All her anxiety from recent events was washed away.

Opening her eyes she turned and had a look around her. It wasn't a large billabong by any means and the water fall wasn't terribly large either however it was big enough for her to stand completely under it. She could see some of the wild life coming to the billabong. She saw a platypus come towards the water and raised her eyebrow. Platypus's were generally shy and avoid going near people. Also it made her happy to know her mammals were much more unique then the other countries.

She allowed herself a small smile remembering the first time she had shown England a Platypus. He'd thought it was a joke at first, honestly a creature that looked like a mammal but with the bill and feet of a duck? All the other countries had shared that sentiment until she had shown them one swimming around in the wild. Also she had neglected to mention until then that the males of the species were poisonous. That had to have been around when they all began saying everything in Australia was built to kill you.

She could understand why they believed that. The rivers had crocodiles (she remembered seeing America's face when what would pass for the size of a large alligator was actually the average size of a crocodile), bull sharks, sting-rays as well as sword-fish. Even the mammals could kill you. Although extremely rare Kangaroo's have been known to actually kill people and not simply be the cause of an accident. Platypus are a mammal whom had a poison which caused excruciating pain. Despite what people thought there was no such thing as Drop Bears; it's was just her people having a joke at the expense of tourists. Not to mention the snakes like the Taipan. Even the suburban areas weren't safe. Spiders especially the funnel webs seemed to like built up areas. As well as the sharks around the coast. Yeah she could definitely understand why they said what they did.

She stretched remembering she had to get back otherwise the others might send someone after her and in her current state that would be disastrous. She left the billabong and made her way over to her clothes. She'd just finished putting on her boxers when she heard a strangled noise from behind her. Dread started to fill her. Despite being very athletic in figure she still had a definite curve and someone had obviously followed her. Taking a deep breath she put the binding tape down and instead picked up the singlet slipping it on. Now that she was decent she turned to face the person who followed her.

It was Denmark. Well at least it wasn't England. Wouldn't that have been awkward? Denmark was staring at her or more specifically her chest where two almost unnoticeable lumps were. She folded her arms and glared at him; whilst inwardly cursing to her self. He was not that much better then America! Bah! She knew he was very loosely jawed when he was drunk and that was not helping calm her in any way. She dug her teeth bitten nails into her arms.

He finally began to collect himself. "Uhh, Australia?" He asked hesitantly.

Australia glowered, "No the Easter bilby. Of course I'm Australia."

Denmark blinked, "Easter what? Never mind since when were you female?"

Australia couldn't help but give an exasperated look, "your seriously asking me that? Fine if you want the truth I woke up like this one day. I suspect England's behind it."

Denmark considered this, it was common knowledge amongst the nations that England had magic and that regularly there were magical misshaps. For him to have accidentally switched Australia's gender wasn't that much of a stretch. "That actually makes sense," Denmark said a serious look on his face.

Australia just shook her head, "I've been female all along you drongo."

"Drongo?" Denmark asked a confused look on his face.

"It means a stupid person," Australia turned away from the older nation and gathered her clothes. Turning to face him completely she walked towards him; stopping in front of him, "now I'm getting dressed and don't tell anyone what you saw today got it? Otherwise we'll see exactly how dangerous Australian wildlife can be alright?"

Denmark raised an amused at her upon hearing that threat. Australia shifted slightly feeling his eyes roam up and down her body. She was suddenly distinctly aware of the fact that the nation in front of her was a former Viking. She knew the stories and she knew what he was capable of. He had an unreadable look on his face as he stared at her when suddenly his expression changed.

Denmark grinned at her, having seemingly gotten over his shock at the revelation, "aw why do you have to leave? Come on and play for awhile."

Australia shook her head, "no if I stay any longer they'll send someone after me and I don't want yet another person finding out." She made to move past him and he blocked her way. This happened a number of times until she got fed up. Denmark had a very amused grin on his face.

"What?" Australia asked annoyed at the fact he wouldn't let her leave. She was glad that she was as far as she knew the tallest female nation. She was only a few centimetres shorter than Denmark.

"Have sex with me." Denmark said his face still grinning.

Australia's mind crashed to a halt, "what?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

He leaned in closer. "Have sex with me."

Australia's mouth opened a closed a few times uselessly when she finally managed to say, "and why would I do that?"

Denmark shrugged while grinning, "why not?"

Australia just gave him a funny look. Denmark's grin faded a bit but was still nearly blinding.

"Come on," Denmark began, "I mean how many times will something like this happen. Finding out one of the people you thought was male was actually female and by a waterfall of all things?"

Australia felt a small anger mark pulsate on her forehead, "I never wanted anyone finding out thank you not so very much."

Denmark advanced forward, "So what do you say? Will you have sex with me or not?"

Australia stood her ground despite wanting to run. "You idiot why would I have sex with you especially here of all places?" She muttered out loudly.

Denmark still had that grin on his face although it was morphing slowly into a smirk, "come on live a little. I promise it will be fun."

Australia's eyes narrowed, "And even if I did have sex with you why would I do it here where just anyone could have followed you the way you did me?"

Denmark shook his head, "Actually the others had all needed to go for a meeting with their bosses apparently and i was bored and had seen you walking this way so I figured why not follow him and vola! Here we are."

Australia had a look on her face saying she didn't think that they had needed to visit their bosses. "Needed to visit their bosses my ass. They probably just wanted to get drunk without you considering what happened last time."

Denmark shrugged. "So what do you say have sex with me?"

Australia sighed; now that she knew the others weren't viable to come after them she was considering it. After all she had to admit she was curious. France seemed to love and all the other countries when they were drunk enough said they enjoy it. Being a cross-dresser didn't leave her many opportunities to have sex with someone. "Alright."

Denmark gave gave a short bark like laugh. Walking up to her he wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her flush against him. Soon he placed his mouth on hers and his tongue was trying to probe her mouth for entrance. Although Australia didn't exactly understand this. She gasped as she felt Denmark's hands which had been running up and down her back firmly grabbed her butt; allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth.

"What are you doing?" she half shrieked once he'd removed his tongue from her mouth.

Denmark just grinned at her, "well that proves my theory." He said; he formally roaming hands having settled at her waist.

Australia glared at him, feeling slightly twitchy from the feel-up she'd just coped. "What theory?"

Denmark just shook his head and proceeded to kiss her again. However unlike last time Australia wasn't as shocked by it. When he continued probing inside her mouth she hesitantly moved her tongue against his. Her movements were shy at first, gaining more confidence the more her tongue moved against his.

Giving a small gasp feeling his hands move under her shirt. Dimly she noted he must have removed his gloves at some point while she was distracted. She shuddered, his hands was very cool against her warm skin. In the back of her mind she noted it must be because her temperatures were regularly in the mid twenty to thirties during summer while his were much lower. She gave a small squeak when one of his hands brushed against her breast.

She pulled away from the kiss and buried her face in his shoulder trying to get her face to stop burning. Her hands wrapped around him and her nails dug into his shirt when she heard him chuckle. She jumped when she felt him run his tongue from the bottom of her neck up the side of her face. Pulling her face from where it was hidden in his shirt she was about to glare at him when he grabbed her by the hips lifting her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist to prevent her self from falling; she felt Denmark walking forward unfortunately causing her to rub up against his partially hard member. That certainly didn't help her blush any.

She felt him stop walking and he pulled her from where she was clamped around his waist. Standing her on her feet he pulled away and removed his jacket. Seeing him put it onto the flat rock he'd walked them to; she had a confused look on her face wondering why he would do that. Suddenly he grabbed her and forced her to lie down between him and the rock. He kissed her and she suddenly became aware that without her noticing he'd removed his shirt as well leaving him in his pants.

She allowed her eyes to scan his bared chest noting all the scars that were present. She placed her hand on a particularly nasty one wondering what the story was behind it. Denmark grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Releasing her hand he sat up so he was straddling the young nation. With quick hands he removed her shirt. Feeling his eyes on her bared chest and roaming taking in the sights. She notice he zeroed in on the only scar on her entire body the one on her side. It had healed and was now very faded but it had been painful when she'd first received it during World War Two.

He began to nibble on her neck gently. Nipping every so often; she'd had to resist the urge to giggle as it tickled. He began to drag his tongue along her collar bone, down the valley between her breast and over her belly button. He seemed in her mind to almost be tracing a map. He traced his tongue back up the line he'd made between her breasts and dragged his tongue over her left nipple.

She gasped at the feeling it gave her when combined with his hand alternating between grasping and pinching her other nipple. She gave a shaky moan when he switched sides. She rubbed her legs together accidentally brushing up against him in response to the feeling which was beginning to pool in between her legs.

It was strange and electrifying. She'd never experienced anything like it. Loosely wrapping her arms around his back she dug her dull nails in which only seemed to encourage him more. In her head she noted she shouldn't be surprised that pain turned him on; he was a former Viking after all. Her eyes flew open despite her not having realized she'd closed them; his hand which had been previously on her waist was now down her pants and rubbing her at her most intimate place.

She resisted the urge to kick him. It was foreign and weird. He rubbed his fingers up and down her entrance teasing the clitoris. She was sure her underwear was soaked by now because of the fluid she was making down there.

He pulled his mouth away from the breast it had just been teasing and moved up so his mouth was next to her ear. "What's your real human name? I doubt Michael is your real human name."

She shuddered he was right, Micheal was the name England gave her when he came here. Her real name, the name her mother gave her was, "Iluka. The name my mother gave me was Iluka."

"Iluka," Denmark said trying the name out. "What's it mean?"

She gave a small cry when she felt him push one of his fingers inside her; she heard him his from how tight she was, "Near the Sea." It was a fitting name in her opinion; after all that was where she had been conceived, near the sea.

A second finger joined the first and Denmark gritted his teeth resisting the urge to strip them both and just enter the female nation below him. She was gripping both of his fingers tightly. He pulled away from his former postion next to her ear and grinned down at her, "my human name is Mathias."

He pulled his fingers from Iluka as he now mentally dubbed her; gaining a small whine from the girl as a result. He pulled away from her so he could remove her remaining clothing. He gave a small snort at the boxers prompting an eye roll from the young woman. Once she was completely naked he stopped to look at her. She really had an attractive figure and even though her chest was on the small side; he found it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He removed the rest of his clothing sighing as the pressure on his cock was finally released. Seeing her about to sit up he moved on top of her and distracted her by kissing her while he lined up.

Making sure her attention was on him he pushed forward. A pained gasp flew from her lips as she felt the head enter her. It was big, too big and he wasn't even a quarter of the way in yet. She started shifting under him in an attempt to ease up on the pressure building inside as he continued moving. It was when he was half way in that she couldn't stand it any more. Breaking the kiss she moved one her hands down to meet his hips and attempted to push him back; stop him from continuing. He grabbed her hand and using his held them against his jacket. A short strangled cry came from her as the pain suddenly spiked. A few more moments of the pressure increasing and then he stopped.

Mathias groaned at the impossibly tight grip she had on him. Looking down at her he could see she wasn't enjoying it. Without moving his hips he leaned down and kissed her. At first she was unresponsive body still slightly in shock over the invasion and then she started responding if only to distract herself and allow her to relax. Eventually the tension left her body, pulling away from the kiss he looked down at Iluka. "Can I move?"

She looked hesitant but nodded. Pulling his hips back slowly, hearing Iluka hiss he glanced down to see his member coated lightly in blood. At least now he knew why she'd cried out when he was entering her. He pushed back in slowly listening to her give shaky gasps. When she'd stopped making pained noises and instead was making pleasured ones he began to speed up. Not too quickly because it was obvious she still wasn't used to having something inside her but enough so that it was fast enough for him.

Every move he made was rubbing against her good spot and causing her to give moans. He attacked her neck with vigour. Together they danced the oldest dance known. Feeling her tighten up around him he knew she was close and so was he. She tossed her head back as she came; she was still riding out her high when Mathias came inside. He leaned down. He wasn't leaning against her completely but enough so that he wasn't holding all of his weight. Once their breathing had calmed down Mathias heard Iluka chuckle.

Moving so his weight was distributed along his arms he looked down at the nation he was still inside. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I can see why it is so recommended but I don't think the pain is always a part of it."

Mathias smiled at her, "no it isn't it only really hurts your first time because you've never been stretched before." He pulled out of her hearing her hiss as he did so. Looking at her entrance he could see small traces of blood mixed in with his cum and her fluids. She sat up wincing as she did so. Once she was completely sitting upright she remained still in an attempt to calm the minor throbbing in her hips. Feeling something on the top of her head she looked up. Mathias had gathered her clothing and was handing it to her. In his other hand was the majority of his clothing. Standing up she grabbed her clothing.

First she put on her binding then her singlet. Moving her legs to maneuver her pants. Underwear and boxers was painful but not enough so that it made her cry out. Once she finished dressing she looked over and Mathias was done as well.  
Seeing her look at him Mathias smiled at her, "well we'd best be getting back. My jacket needs a wash." Indeed it was covered in dirt as well as other things.


	2. Chapter 2

Australia laid on the sand, stretched out like a cat. Her eyes were closed and the wind was blowing lightly against her face. She loved the beach and expecially loved just lying on the sand without a care in the world. Her only complaint was that she wasn't allowed to bring her Koala along because she had no way of getting him threw customs. She gave a content sigh only to grimace when she felt her sun being blocked. She opened one eye slightly to glare at whatever it was only for both her eyes to shoot open.

"Z!" She exclaimed jumping up. Hugging the short boy. Australia however resisted the urge to frown when she felt pain spike slightly through her chest. That had been happening a lot lately when she hugged someone. She didn't think anything of it. She rested her cheek against the pale blonde locks of her 'brother'. "What you doing here? I thought you'd be with England."

New Zealand or Z as Australia called him grimaced as his odd sibling jumped up and hugged him. He hated being short dammit. "I was until I was told to find you. England wants to talk to you."

Australia let go of her brother and stood straighter, "Oh?" She scratched her dark brown hair; missing her her two wayward strands, "wander what the pomy wants." She muttered to herself.

New Zealand just rolled his eyes at what she called England. "yes well he wants to talk to you so hurry along." He made shooing motions with his hands. "Now shoo, shoo!" Australia just gave her brother a flat look and walked past him in the direction he indicated.

"Alright already you gender confused boy you." She grinned to herself when she heard New Zealand grumble. She began to whistle Walt Sing Matilda under her breath.

* * *

England glared at the paperwork in front of him. Blast it! It seemed that no matter what he did he was never rid of it! Flying Mint Bunny was just floating next to him and watching him work. He looked up and to the door when he heard a knock.

"Come in!" _It better not be America. _A head of dark brown hair and bright green eyes popped threw the door. "Ahh Australia. Come in and take a seat." Australia nodded and walking threw the door closing it behind him. Australia sat down on one of the seats and looked at England.

"I assume you know why I called you." Australia shook his head. England rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes well you remember how we had the meeting at your house a month ago because it was warmer and everyone wanted to be able to go to the beach afterwards." Australia nodded after a few seconds. "Yes well you disappeared and Denmark also disappeared. We never got an answer as to where either one of you disappeared to."

Australia gave a small grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Ahh, well you see I was bored and just wanted to get away from all the stress and stuff of the meeting. So I wandered into the bush and went to sit near a Billabong. I was just there for a while thinking when Denmark stumbled across me. He said something about having been sent to find me. I wanted to leave but he wanted to talk and since I didn't really have anything important to contribute to the meeting I agreed. He was curious about my country and so we talked about it and I showed him some of it. After that we decided to head on back and the rest you know."

England looked at the young man in front of him. He was tall almost as tall as Denmark and he had forest green eyes. His hair was a very dark brown and he had tanned skin. He also had a bandaid resting across his nose. He was giving a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. England nodded, yes he could see why they had taken a while. Australia's wildlife certainly was unique.

"That's good," here England took a sip from his cup of tea in front of him. "I thought something unsightly had gone on but now I see I had nothing to worry about."

Australia frowned, "unsightly?"

England nodded, "yes you wouldn't remember as you had never met him at that stage but he was once a viking and he would take what he wanted without care for other people."

Australia nodded, England always reminded her whenever he saw her with the Nordics who they had once been and it was the same with Russia. Hypocrite. Was all Australia thought whenever he did this. England had once been a pirate he had no right to complain about who the other nations had once been. "Can I go?" Australia asked.

England looked at the young nation in front of him. "Yes." Australia left.

* * *

"Well what did England want Australia?" New Zealand questioned. The pair of sibling nations were seated around the table in England's house. Australia looked up from where she was eating a sandwich.

She swallowed and then began speaking. "Well the he wanted to know why Denmark and I disappeared for that short while." She saw the look he was giving her and rolled her eyes, "he wanted to know more about my country and so I showed him. That's all Z." She gave him a small grin and continued to munch on the sandwich in front of her.

New Zealand looked at the sandwich his sibling was eating and grimaced. "What type of sandwich is that anyway Australia?"

She stopped her eating and then looked back down at the sandwich in her hands. Her eyes flickered back to her brothers ."It's a potato salad sandwich."

New Zealand raised an eyebrow. "A potato salad sandwich?" That sounded really really odd in his opinion. Where on earth had he had he gotten the idea for a potato salad sandwich?

Australia nodded, "yeah Japan first gave me some the last time I went to his house. I really liked it."

Japan? Well that sorta made sense he did seem to like odd food. New Zealand cocked his head to the side. "Well," he paused. "That's interesting." He couldn't really say much else.

Australia just hummed and went back to her sandwich. The pair of sibling nations ate in peace.

* * *

"Come on Norway just one game?" Denmark questioned the shorter nation. Norway leveled the taller nation with a glare and turned back to the TV without answering.

Sweden just looked at the blonde haired nation in front of him. Iceland was playing with his puffin and Finland was laughing slightly nervously as he watched Denmark try and get Norway to play cards with him.

"Denmark maybe you should try later on? Norway might just need some time to himself."

Denmark pouted as he heard Finland speak. He sighed and then sat down on his seat. He looked at his 'brothers'. It was quiet for a few minutes except for the TV and then.

"What do you guys think of Australia?"

All four other Nordics attention was on Denmark as he spoke. Finland blinked. "What do we think about Australia? Why are you asking about him?"

Sweden was glaring at Denmark, "what did you do to him?"

Denmark frowned, he hadn't done anything wrong. Iceland was staring blankly at him and his hand was the same as it had been; preparing to poke mister Puffin. Norway was just staring at him.

Denmark put up his hands, "hey I didn't hurt him! It just want to know your opinions of him that's all."

Finland looked considering, "well he's nice and fun to be around.

Sweden grunted, "quirky." All the Nordics had to agree he was very quirky.

Iceland frowned, "he has very odd wildlife. Very odd and dangerous wildlife."

Norway was silent, "he's different, there's no question. He doesn't seem to be afraid of much though." Noway shrugged, "He's Australia, there's not much other ways to describe him." His dark blue eyes narrowed. "Why are you asking these? What exactly did you do to him? I don't feel like having to deal with England on a rampage because you hurt one of his precious 'children'."

"I didn't do anything. Well not that much." He spoke up quickly, "but I didn't harm him." He tilted his head to the side. "You remember how we had that meeting at Australia's because we wanted some down time after wards?" All the Nordics nodded well its more like Finland and Iceland nodded and Norway just ignored him with Sweden grunting in affairmation. "Yes well you know how he disappeared. Well I followed him to what were they called again? Billabong I think and guess what?"

Finland looked at him, "what?"

Iceland and Sweden didn't say anything.

Norway spoke, "what you nearly got eaten by a crocodile or something?"

Denmark gave fake tears. "Your so mean Norway!" He straigtened false tears all dried. "Australia's female!"

Silence all the Nordics just stared at Denmark. Finally Finland sputtered, "umm Denmark are you sure the heat didn't just get to you?"

Sweden looked at him like he was crazy.

Iceland looked considering.

Norway just had an eyebrow raised. "Denmark are you drunk? I'm pretty sure Australia is male." He stressed the word male.

Iceland spoke up, "well if Australia is female and simply hiding it, it would certainly explain why none of us ever see him without a shirt even at the beach." He turned his purple eyes on Denmark, "however I'm fairly sure Denmark is or rather was drunk at that time."

Denmark blinked and sighed, "I wasn't drunk dammit. Don't you remember? Norway confiscated both my Axe and my Alcohol."

True Norway had confiscated both but that didn't mean they believed him. Honestly who had heard of a female nation successfully crossdressing on purpose? Hungary did not count.

* * *

Australia just laid on her bed waiting for the dizzyness to die down. She had been getting dizzy alot lately and she had no clue as to why. It frustrated her. She stared at the ceiling before her. She turned her head when her door was opened and she slowly sat up.

"Z?" She questioned.

New Zealand frowned at his sibling. He really didn't look all that well. He entered the room fully. He walked to the bed and sat down next to Australia. "How are you? Feeling any better?"

Australia shook her head but quickly stopped at the spinning feeling in her head increasing. "It comes and it goes which is annoying." New Zealand just looked at his brother and then frowned as he saw what appeared to be bandages wrapped around Australia's stomach.

He moved his hand and lifted Australia's shirt slightly causing her to frown at him in confusion. "Wha? Z what are you doing?"

"Aus, why do you have bandages around you stomach? Are you injured or something?"

Australia tensed, shit she had completely forgotten about that. She looked away from her brother. "No I'm not injured."

"Then why?" he cut himself off at the miserable look Australia gave him.

Australia dres her legs closer to herself as though to protect herself. She didn't want to do this. "No I'm not injured. Its" she paused, "for a different reason." She refused to look at him.

New Zealand frowned at Australia. If he wasn't wearing wearing bandages then why? it was in a very strange spot and they seemed to go all the way up Australia's torso - wait. He took a closer look at Australia and noticed things he had dismissed earlier. The feminine features, the lack of a strong jack line and stubble. "Australia," he started hesitantly; if what he was thinking was true it would explain Australia's refusel to change or walk around shirtless in front of people and Australia's refusel to swim around other nations. "Are you female?" There he said it and now all he could do was wait for Australia's answer.

Australia closed her eyes and nodded.

New Zealand looked at his broth- no sister. She was extremely nervous. "Why?"

Australia grimaced, "because England was already controlling enough already can you imagine how bad it would have been had he known?" New Zealand had to give her that.

"Your name? What is it really?"

Australia opened her eyes and looked at her brother. He wasn't looking at her with hatred for keeping this a secret, "Iluka. My real name is Iluka. It means Near the Sea." New Zealand looked at her and nodded. He gave her a hug.

"Its okay, I don't hate you. I just don't know why I didn't realise earlier I mean we slept in the same bed." Australia gave a small laugh at that.


	3. Chapter 3

New Zealand frowned as he shook his sisters shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. He had found her asleep on the couch again and he needed to wake her up for her meeting with her boss. He saw her eyelids flutter and shook slightly harder. "Australia you need to get up otherwise you'll be late for your meeting." He heard her grumble but she did end up opening her eyes, the green slowly lightening as she blinked.

She sat up and New Zealand moved away. She rested her hand against her head and grimaced. "Hey Z do you think you could get me some something to drink? I have a metallic taste in my mouth." She rolled her head in an attempt to get rid of the kink which had developed as a result of her awkward choice in places to sleep.

New Zealand shrugged and moved towards the Kitchen. He returned with a glass of water and handed it to the sitting brown haired nation who drank all the water and then put the cup on the table. She rolled her shoulders and sighed.

She looked tired which New Zealand noted with a small amount of alarm. "Are you alright? You've been tired and sleeping a lot lately."

Australia turned her forest green eyes towards her brother and gave a small grin. "I've just had to much work lately so I've been really stressed out." She tried to explain in an attempt to claim her brothers fears.

New Zealand frowned, "yes but that wouldn't really explain why you're so tired half the time. Has anything unusual happened lately?"

Australia shook her head, "no just work." She frowned and then a thoughtful expression came across her face. "I don't think this is of any importance but Koala has been awfully clingy lately."

New Zealand raised an eyebrow, "clingy?"

Australia nodded, "yeah clingy. He is constantly curling or as close to curling up as a koala can be and he also seems to be a bit aggressive. He swiped out at England a few days ago."

New Zealand had to agree, her koala ironically named Koala certainly was being clingy. He sighed, "who knows why your so tired but come on you need to get ready for that meeting with your boss." Australia stood up and wandered up the stairs towards her room.

* * *

Australia barely restrained a yawn as she sat in room full of politicians. This was so boring! She'd much rather be sleeping at home than here. All they seemed to do was argue like little children; it strongly reminded her of what happened in the meetings between Nations that she had attended. She let her eyes flicker around the room until they landed on a window. She proceeded to spend the next hour and a half simply staring at the world outside of the window.

* * *

Australia had a hand resting against her head as she leaned against the wall in her house. She had been walking around when she had been hit with a case of nausea as well as dizziness. "What is wrong with me? This has been going on for nearly two months now. It can't possibly be a cold."

"Aus? Are you dizzy again?" A voice pierced through her thinking and she inclined her head so she could better see the speaker.

It was New Zealand, he had been staying over as her bouts of sickness just seemed to keep repeating.

"Yeah," she paused and ran a hand through her hair ideally noting she would need to cut it soon. "Hey Z, I think I need to see a doctor. Its already been two months and what ever this is keeps coming and going and that is never a good sign."

New Zealand frowned; it would be bad for them if a doctor got involved and then discovered what Australia was and blabbed to the world. "What exactly is happening?"

Australia frowned from where she was still leaning against the wall. "Well I've been getting bouts of nausea and dizziness. My lower back hurts occasionally. I've been really tired as you know; oh and my um chest has been really tender lately." Her green eyes looked at her brother. "I don't think its the flu."

New Zealand blushed slightly at the last symptom she had listed. He really didn't want to know but it might be important although having the flu wouldn't explain the sore chest. "Anything else. Have you been eating any food different to what you normally would?" It might've been food poisoning but food poisoning definitely doesn't last as long as she has been sick.

Australia looked away from him with a contemplating look, "now that you mention it. I have been eating some really really odd stuff lately. Most recent being chocolate with potato gems."

New Zealand gave her an odd look, "potato gems and chocolate at the same time?" He said slowly, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Australia nodded, "yeah and I really liked the taste."

New Zealand thought about what she told him, she'd been getting sick on and off, her chest was tender, she was eating really odd combinations of food and her lower back was sore. Was there anything he knew of that fit that description? Not in men that he knew of but what about in women? Well there was pregnancy- he stopped and looked at the young woman in front of her but if so who? He only needed to think for a few seconds and it hit him; Denmark.

"Australia I need you to be completely honest with me. That day three months ago did you or did you not have sex with Denmark?" Australia looked at him sharply the slightly guilty expression she wore told him all he needed to know. He sighed and rubbed his neck and turned.

"Z? Where are you going?" Australia called out.

He turned to look at her as he was walking out the door. "I have a theory on what's wrong but I need to get something to check." He shut the door behind him.

* * *

New Zealand was confused. Which was he supposed to get? There were a number of pregnancy tests available but which one. He was so confused but he had to do this; it would either confirm the possibility or it would eliminate it. He was hoping for the later. His eyes looked at the display in front of him in despair.

"Excuse me?" He turned to the source of the voice. It was one of the store's workers. She continued, "is there anything I can help you with?" She had strawberry blonde hair with brown eyes and was wearing the employees uniform.

New Zealand nodded, "yes I suspect my sister is pregnant but I don't know which one is best for her." He really didn't like thinking that Australia was pregnant; she was his sister for goodness sake but he had to face the possibility.

"How old is she?" _What did that have to do with anything?_ He thought to himself.

"She's 19." _Not really she's much older than that._

"Hmm," she looked over the pregnancy tests briefly and than grabbed a seemingly random one. "Here this one might be good for you sister." New Zealand looked at it and nodded holding the box and heading to the counter where he paid for the pregnancy test and then left.

_If she is pregnant then there is going to be a dead Dane._

* * *

Australia looked up when she heard the door open signalling New Zealand's return. She got up from where she was sitting on the couch; dislodging Koala who had cuddled up to her. "Z?" She called out.

Her pale blonde headed brother stopped in front of his taller sister who was looking down at him slightly. He fidgeted and then held the bag from the pharmacy out in front of him. Australia's eyes flickered from the bag and then back to him. "Z?" She said as she took the offered bag and froze when she pulled the box from the bag. Her eyes flickered to her brother who was desperately trying not to look at her.

"Just take the test and we'll go from there." Australia nodded slowly and walked off to the bathroom. New Zealand sat down on the couch and sighed running a hand through his hair and then hissed when he felt teeth in his arm. He looked at Australia's Koala who was glaring at him with red eyes.

* * *

Denmark looked at his brothers. None of them really believed him when he said that Australia was female. Okay Finland half believed him and maybe maybe Iceland but Norway and Sweden were both convinced that he was lying.

He sighed as he stared at the ceiling with blue eyes. How could he convince them that Australia was female? There was nothing he could seemingly do.

* * *

Australia just stared at the device in her hands, she had read the instructions and done as they said. And she was now looking at the device in her hands with horror. It was positive. Shit.

New Zealand knocked on the bathroom door. "Australia is everything alright?"

Australia regained her ability to speak. "Z," her voice was shaky. "The test it, it," she stuttered. "It's positive."

Silence from the other side of the door. Then, "Aus."

"Yes?"

"Can borrow a Taipan?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to go kill a certain Dane we both know."

That brought a small smile to Australia who was still trying to deal with the shock of what she had learned. She took a shuttering breath, stood and then threw the device in the toilet. She opened the door and came face to face with New Zealand.

The pair just stood in front of the other, with Australia leaning slightly. Then Australia shakily hugged New Zealand and broke down crying when he hugged her back. What was Australia going to do? How would she tell Denmark? Oh god none of the other nations except for Denmark and New Zealand were aware of her status as a female.

* * *

**Yay here's the next chapter and Australia and New Zealand finally figure it out! Poor Denmark the other Nordics just don't really believe him.**


End file.
